


Wrestling and Penguin Pajamas

by RubyTuesday5681



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Rating: PG13, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple that wrestles together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestling and Penguin Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gorgeousnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/gifts).



> This was inspired by two tweets – 1. @gorgeousnerd: First person to write me Mikey and Alicia wrestling each other wins all the Internets. 2. @gorgeousnerd: @AlliCrain yessss I love it when MCR plays with gender barriers (whether consciously or not) – the second tweet was about something totally different, but it worked with the ficlet idea that I already had going. :)

Alicia has just lit the flame under the tea kettle when she hears Mikey half moan, half yell from the bathroom, “Fuuuuuck! You really hurt me!”

She cringes. “I didn’t mean to!” She walks into the bathroom where Mikey’s standing under a hot shower stretching his neck this way and that. “At least you can finally move it, now,” she says somewhat sheepishly. “I’m making you tea.” 

Mikey rolls his neck around under the spray. “Where did you even learn that move, anyway?”

Alicia shrugs. “You know, I’ve been trying out a few new things.” She scratches her head and gives Mikey an apologetic look. “I really wasn’t trying to hurt you, I’m sorry.” 

Mikey looks up from under his wet bangs. He’s going to milk this, Alicia can already tell. “Yeah, well, you should be sorry. That was totally uncool.” 

Mikey turns the water off. As he steps out of the shower, Alicia comes up behind him to wrap him in his favorite robe. She leans up to murmur in his ear, “I can make it up to you.” 

He turns to look down at her, dubiously raising his eyebrow. “I’m not sure I trust you.”

Rolling her eyes, she pushes him away. “Oh please, you’ll be begging for it in fifteen minutes.” 

She walks out to the kitchen and Mikey follows. “I don’t know if I’m up for it,” he says slowly, “I don’t want to strain anything or reinjure my neck.” 

Laughing as she pours the boiling water over a teabag, she says, “I can be gentle, baby,” and hands the mug to Mikey.

He takes it and makes a thoughtful face as he turns back toward the bedroom. “We’ll see.”

Alicia goes around the house turning off lights and pauses when she has to step over the corner of the wrestling mat. She can’t help but laugh. It was totally Mikey’s idea for them to wrestle each other. He never saw that move coming, though. She really _wasn’t_ trying to hurt him. She shudders remembering the way Mikey shrieked when she knocked his neck, turning it at a decidedly uncomfortable angle. She’s never going to hear the end of this. 

As if on cue, Mikey calls out morosely from the bedroom, “My wife beats me. This is domestic abuse.”

Alicia goes back into the bedroom and taking one look at Mikey, she can’t help but laugh. He’s sitting in bed wearing her Christmas penguin pajama pants and nothing else. They’re long on her, but they only come to the middle of his calves. He wears them all the time. “She laughs at me, too. She mocks my pain!” he says, pitifully. 

Alicia stops at the end of the bed and can’t help it when the movie lines slip out. “Life is pain, highness.” She crawls up the bed and she and Mikey say at the same time, “Anyone who says differently is selling something.” 

She drops a kiss on his lips and smiles as Mikey reaches up to nuzzle his nose against hers. “I’m a great wife. I let you wear my pajamas.” 

Mikey shrugs and fingers the fabric on his thighs. “They’re just so damn silky! I don’t have anything soft like this.”

Alicia settles down next to Mikey and ponders. “I’m sure you can buy men’s pajamas made of the same material.” 

“But I like wearing yours,” Mikey whines. To anyone else, it wouldn’t sound like a whine, but Alicia knows Mikey’s dulcet tones better than most. 

“I should just give them to you.” She says, reasonably. “I can’t remember the last time I even wore them.”

“No, don’t.” Mikey shakes his head. “If they’re mine, that defeats the whole kink factor of wearing my wife’s clothing.” 

Alicia can’t help but crack up at this. “Kink factor?! I’m not really sure what’s kinky about penguin pajamas.” She throws her head back to laugh more at the notion and Mikey takes advantage, leaning over to kiss her neck. She calms her laughter down to a giggle and runs her fingers through his wet hair as he works his way down her neck. 

Mikey stops when he gets to her t-shirt collar and she lifts her arms for him to pull the shirt up over her head. “They smell like you and feel like you,” he mumbles before he nibbles along her collarbone. 

“Wait, wait.” Alicia tugs on his hair and Mikey looks up at her wonderingly. “I thought you weren’t sure if you’d be up for this.” 

Mikey smirks. “I’m feeling much better now,” he says, nodding. 

As Mikey kisses his way down her chest and belly, Alicia thinks maybe they should wrestle more often.


End file.
